


Pastel Palettes: Operation Mole

by AirborneHentai_82



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Aviation, Cute Girls In Action, Espionage, F/F, Military, Mole People - Freeform, Romance, Special Operations, Thriller, Underground Civilization, Underground Extraterrestrials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirborneHentai_82/pseuds/AirborneHentai_82
Summary: The girls of Pastel Palettes managed to get Mo back to his people after escaping these government agents until something went wrong when Mo’s fleet of ships entered a military airspace which triggered them to be shot down by U.S. Air Force fighter planes.Shit starts to hit the fan even more for the girls and it seems like their transport mission just got a bit more dangerous.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya
Kudos: 2





	1. Intercept

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was board one day and I just suddenly thought of that Mole Transport Mission story on Bandori, so I went back to it to collect some material and decided to write a military action fic to continue the story from there.
> 
> So I did, I’m currently a far stretch from the end but I thought of posting it to see how the readers like it while I’ll try to think critically on what happens next. 
> 
> So I hope you at least enjoy it.

Somewhere around some grassy hills near Tokyo, Japan  
2047 Local Time

The girls of Pastel Palette were being chased by government agents because they were escorting a mole person that they retrieved from a crashed ship one night. They took the mole to the studio at the Idol Talent Agency Building where Hina continued to attend to the mole’s aid, she bonded with the mole where she hid them away from the staff and even managed to teach him Japanese and named him Mo. That’s where the girls learned that he was apart of a mole kingdom underground and went out to learn more about humans and befriend them. Hina mentioned that governments want to conduct really painful and messed up experiments on extra terrestrials and she doesn’t want the mole to go through that so she made sure nobody from outside the band knew about it. Mo had a device where he can communicate with the moles from the underground kingdom and set up a recovery mission while providing a meet up point and hit time. The girls and Mo decided to head over and meet up with mole people to drop him off. Then suddenly government agents discovered where the girls were at and chased them all the way until they made their way up to the woods, Eve managed to take a stand against them and drove them off. They continued head over the meet up point where the map pin pointed.

Hina and Mo has made it up to the meet-up point and stops to catch her breath. “Huff, huff... We’ve finally made it. The meet-up point!” Hina said thankfully. 

Aya and Maya manage to catch up as well. “At long last we arrived. All thanks to Eve-San driving those government agents away.” Maya said as she mentioned Eve’s heroic actions.

“Is this the right place? I don’t see anything.” Aya starts to question about the location given to them on the map from Mo’s communicator while getting nervous, until Hina starts to see something shine in the night sky.

“Wait, I just saw a star light up in the sky.” Hina points out.

“Wait, that is no star!” Eve starts to notice as well while she doubts that it’s a star.

“It’s almost time. Three... Two... One...”. Chisato starts to countdown in accordance with the meet-up time.

A bunch of lights appeared in the night sky above them, which made the girls of the idol band have shocked expressions on their faces. 

“Several other lights have appeared.” Eve points out to the others.

“Wow! They’re all UFOs!” Aya yells out in excitement, she swears she can take a selfie with all of them in the background.

“They must have come... to pick you up, Mo-chan.” Hina says to Mo.

“Thank you all, I would have to hike myself up above ground if it weren’t for you.” Mo says thankfully since it was Pastel Palettes who managed to recover him after he crashed in his ship. “Hina, Chisato, Maya, Eve, Aya... If there were mo’ people like you up here, then the day when our two worlds can meet is not to far off.” As he also added a pun in there too.

“Hahaha, it cant be far off. We’re already friends!” the guitarist tells Mo with all her heart.

“Hina... Yeah, you’re mo’ than right. The very first friendship between the surface and the underground is right.” Mo replied back with.

The light from the UFO starts to levitate Mo off the ground up to the ship, which also catches the girls attention.

“Huh, Mo-san is floating up!” The pianist said in surprise.

“The light from the UFO must be doing that!” The surprised drummer also added.

“Goodbye, Mo-chan!” as vocalists starts to wave him off.

“Take care. Do be more careful when flying, okay?” The actress says along with an added warning.

“Mo-san, please come back and visit us when you have the chance!”

“I will gladly teach you the ways of bushido shall you come again.” Maya and Eve screamed out.

Hina starts to cry as she watches Mo board the ship and Chisato starts to notice.

“Is she actually crying?” Chisato thought to herself.

“Bye-bye, Mo-chan.” Hina said while having tears in her eyes. She had a huge bond with the mole in such a short time, she even taught him how to speak Japanese and now she has to see him leave for the last time. She would be the one to miss him the most out of the five girls.

The lights start to go higher and speed off due North of their current position. 

Pastel Palettes starts to head back home wishing Mo a safe flight back home, little did they know Mo and his friends were about to encounter mo’ problems.

—————————————————————-

Alert Hangars  
Misawa Air Base, Aomori, Japan  
2135 Local Time

First Lieutenant Mike “Sherlock” Holmes sprints toward his F-16C in one of the alert hangers on the western side of the runway. The F-16 Fighting Falcon(or Viper as pilots call it for Battlestar Galactica references) is a single seat, supersonic, multirole, all weather, fighter plane with a single engine, an underslung air intake resting underneath the bubble canopy on the fuselage and a single tail resting on the rear end of the engine. 

Earlier, he was watching the music video “I Need You” from Hello Happy World on YouTube where Michelle, Hagumi, Kanon, and Kaoru were on Kokoro’s hat. He was really into the band and was finding ways to kill time before he got off shift until the sound of the alarm to scramble went off. He rushed out of his room to his locker opens it up, grab his G-Suit and zips it up on himself. The G-Suit is a suit designed to pump blood back to the brain to prevent the pilot to lose consciousness while going through high speed accelerations in the air, then grabs his survival vest and parachute harness that connects to the seat of the jet, puts it on, lastly grabs his helmet and oxygen mask and rushes for the van to drive them to the hangars.

Sherlock starts to climb up the ladder and hop into the seat of his cockpit of the F-16, he secures his seat harness and starts to flip the Jet Fuel Starter switch up, push the throttle forward and hears the General Electric F110 Engine sound off to life, while the crew chief pulled the latter off of the jet and disconnects the lock pins on the around the gears and the ordnance. Once the engine is up, he pulls the throttle back to idle and proceed to go over his checklist and cycle through his flight controls for any obstruction and checked the displays for any malfunctions before he can taxi to the runway and takeoff. 

The jet was already preflighted and set in a posture for a quick start up to scramble and to be airborne within fifteen minutes. He puts his helmet on and dons his oxygen mask onto his face, connected the hoes onto the On-Board Oxygen System and flipping the visor of his helmet onto his eyes and clicked the lever to close the bubble canopy above him and locks it, his crew chief has finished checking all over the jet for any issues so he pulls the chocks off the wheels of the aircraft and starts to standby in front of him before he gives him the signal to taxi.

The crew chief gives Sherlock the signal to throttle his jet forward and moves his arms in an up and down motion signaling him to keep going forward and gives off a salute to the pilot, where the pilot returns the salute and the crew chief waves him off as he taxis down to the runway.

Sherlock’s flight lead, Major Edward “Schnitzel” Steinbeck, taxis out in front of him to the runway. He sees his jet pass the hold short line and positioned himself at the start of the runway, Schnitzel’s F-16 goes to full afterburner and rockets down the runway until gaining lift midway, puts up his landing gear, and pulling an unrestricted climb upwards to twenty thousand feet. 

Sherlock starts to pass the hold short line and positioned himself at the start of the runway, he turns the burner on and pushes the throttle forward rocketing him down the ten thousand feet runway. He pulls the stick up flying just right above the runway, hits the switch to close his landing gear and proceeds to pull the stick all the way back to point the nose of his jet points straight up while pulling a G-Force of 6-7Gs pushing against his body and starts to gain altitude quickly up to twenty thousand feet.

Sherlock rejoins with Schnitzel’s F-16 in level flight to the rear left of him forming a one mile spread still within sight of each other at twenty thousand feet. 

“Slammer Two-One, comms check.” Schnitzel calls out to check communications status.

“Roger, Slammer Two-Two’s good.” Sherlock replies acknowledging that comms are good.

“Alright, let’s continue Bearing One Nine Zero and see what we’re up against.” Schnitzel instructs as they both head 190 degrees south and wait for further instructions from their controller. 

—————————————————————

Hina walks up to the front door of her house, her parents were out for the next couple of days so it’s just her and her sister that’s around for now. She attempts to turn the knob to open the door but realizes it’s locked. So she rings the doorbell to see the lights turn on and hear a couple footsteps at the door before it opens, she was greeted by the guitarist of Roselia wearing her pajamas.

“Onee-chan, I’m home!” Hina says before she hugs Sayo, it’s always been Boppin to see her sister.

Sayo hugs her back for a bit before gently pushing Hina off, the younger twin complied and releases. Sayo begins to scold her.

“Hina! It’s 9pm, where have you been being out this late!?” Sayo demanded, she was really worried that Hina didn’t come home sooner like usual.

“I was at Aya-chan’s house with Pastel Palettes!” Hina said, which was obviously a lie to avoid having to convince her older sister about escorting a talking mole while being chased by government agents.

“You should’ve told me so I didn’t have to worry.” Sayo said with a more softening tone.

“Sorry Onee-chan, I didn’t mean to make you worried.” Hina said as she felt really bad about having Sayo worry about her while she’s gone, she really loves her sister and she hated lying to her but due to the circumstances from earlier, she decided to spare the details and find some way to make up for worrying her.

“It’s okay, anyways it’s getting late so change and go to bed. You should rest before we head out tomorrow.” Sayo tells Hina while she walks inside and takes off her shoes. She wanted to make sure Hina gets some good sleep and have enough energy for tomorrow.

“Oh yeah, you’re trying to go see Tsugu-chan right?” Hina asked with a smug look.

“Umm, we’re just coming over because Hazawa-san is gonna show me how bake a cake I want to try out.” Sayo says with a red flustered face while she covers her mouth with her left hand, Hina knew her sister had a crush on Tsugumi. “Enough of this, let’s hurry up go to bed.” Sayo demands to drop the subject and head upstairs.

“Ehh, okay.” Hina sighs with disappointment but she also looks forward to going to Tsugumi’s cafe, not as much as her sister but still. They went upstairs and went to their respective rooms.

Hina enters her bed in her pajamas after a nice shower, while resting on her back she pulls the blanket over herself and starts to think about the past couple of days with Pastel Palettes and Mo-chan. She had a really fun time with them, really misses the mole as well. She wished the mole could spend a bit mo’ time with them but he had to go because his friends were taking him home and government agents were after him as well.

“Ah, I wonder if Mo-chan made it back home safe.” Hina said to herself hoping Mo made it back home.

—————————————————————

Sherlock wonders what’s happening to have to be scrambled out of the blue in the middle of the night, did a civilian aircraft cross the airspace, did Chinese ships come screwing around in Japanese waters again or did some Russian planes penetrate through the northern side of Misawa Airspace before turning back again? He’s got quite an amount of stories he heard from his fellow pilots that had been scrambled on alert before. His aircraft has been configured to air-to-air capabilities, so the only option he has against ground targets is his 20mm cannon on the left shoulder of his fuselage. He’s just overwhelmed by the fact that it’s his first time being scramble on alert. 

“This is Stalker on guard, Slammer Flight please send read back.” A male voice said through the radio. 

Sherlock and Schnitzel recognize the voice to be the pilot of an E-3 Sentry stationed with them at Misawa Air Base. The E-3 Sentry was basically a four engine plane with a spinning radar pancake on top configured from the Boeing 707 to conduct itself as an Airborne Early Warning and Control System or AWACS for short. 

Sherlock looks at the radar screen in the cockpit for it to be fifteen nautical miles southeast of them.

“Stalker, this is Slammer Two-One, roger we copy on read back.” Schnitzel replies back on his radio.

“Roger, Two-Two copies.” Sherlock replies as well.

“Slammer Two-One, Slammer Two-Two, we got seven bogeys penetrating our airspace standby for BRAA.” The AWACS reports what’s on his radar before he starts to give them bearing(direction), range, altitude, and aspect. “Bearing One-Eight-Zero from your position, thirty-five miles, altitude fifteen thousand, track northeast.”

Sherlock starts to see the seven blips on his radar screen provided from the AN/APG-68 Radar in the nose of his F-16. He moves his cursor on one of the blips to get better radar focus on them.

“Slammer Two-One has radar lock”. Schnitzel announces his end. 

“Roger, Two is also the same.” Sherlock announces his end as well.

“Good copy, conduct intercept and identification. Lethal action is not authorized unless bogey poses any hostile acts.” The AWACS instructed the fighter pilots to do to make sure they won’t just go off and shoot down a civilian aircraft on accident.

“Slammer Two-One copies.”

“Slammer Two-Two copies.” Sherlock and Schnitzel acknowledges.

Sherlock sighs through his oxygen mask as he wonders what kind of person would enter a restricted military airspace without responding to any communications. He just hopes it’s just a random civilian aircraft with radio problems and they can just escort it back to safety, but if whatever they encounter decides to act hostile towards them or the base then he and Schnitzel will have no other choice than to shoot it down. All he can rely on is the standard operating procedure for being scrambled on alert and intercepting aircraft.

“Alright Two, game plan. Drop altitude to sixteen thousand feet, once we intercept the group of bogeys I will fly closer beside them to identify them while you stay behind in case anything happens, weapons still on safe but be ready for anything.” Schnitzel draws out their plan of action.

“Roger, Two.” Sherlock acknowledges, the young Lieutenant seems a bit nervous but focused in case shit hits the fan.

“Alright let’s pick up the pace and check it out.” Schnitzel instructed Sherlock to do.

Sherlock sees Schnitzel’s F-16 light up the engine in full afterburner and quickly gains speed, Sherlock pushes his throttle forward to catch up and they both rocketed to the bogey’s position at 1,500 miles per hour. They bank left to turn ten degrees to the left and leveled out once they’ve reached their new heading. 

“Tally Seven, they seem to be a bunch bright lights but really small. They look like to be UFOs.” Sherlock points out in front the nose of his F-16, they’re about to merge with the unknown riders fifteen miles out.

“Roger that Two, get ready to intercept. Let’s do this.” Schnitzel replied back.

“Two.” Sherlock acknowledges, he takes a deep breath and holds onto his control stick and throttle and feet resting on the rudder pedals for the maneuvers he’s about to execute. 

Sherlock and Schnitzel’s F-16s merged with the UFOs and flew right passed each other. Sherlock looks back over his right shoulder to keep sight of the UFOs while he banks to the right with Schnitzel, who’s one mile apart of him, and pulls the stick back to get a 180 degree turn while pulling 7-9Gs pushing against his body. 

He levels out his aircraft along with Schnitzel while trying to catch his breath from the pressure of the G-Force against his body from the turn. They are now trailing the seven UFO lights just ten miles behind them. 

“Two stand guard, I’ll get beside them and get an ID.” Schnitzel instructed.

“Roger that, Two’s got your six.” Sherlock acknowledges as he covers his flight lead’s back.

Sherlock watches through the visor of his Joint Mounted Helmet Cueing System attached to his helmet, Schnitzel’s F-16 throttle forward to catch up with the UFOs and get beside one of them. He also gets a better look of the aircraft they’re pursuing, the first thing that came to his mind were flying trash cans with windows attached to them.

“One, the UFOs doesn’t seem to be man made at all.” Sherlock points out to his flight lead.

“Roger that Two, it really does.” Schnitzel replies back.

One of the UFOs starts to zig zag up and down which caught their attention, because no man made aircraft would be able to perform those kinds of maneuvers.

“Did you see that!?” Schnitzel asked with a shocked tone.

“Yeah, that shit ain’t human. It’s definitely alien.” Sherlock agreed.

“Hunter, Slammer Two-One. Bogeys are confirmed to be UFOs, they seem to be man sized metal trash cans with windows.” Schnitzel describes the UFOs to the AWACS while he repeatedly flashes his green and red navigation lights to get its attention so he can force them to land.

It was obvious the two fighter pilots were weirded out by this, since they’ve been performing acrobatic maneuvers in the jets they fly in themselves but not to this extent. Now they just wanna know if the UFOs would be a threat or not while trying to find out if they’re armed or not.

“This is Hunter on guard, roger. Be advise you are twenty seven miles south of Misawa Air Base, you are cleared to engage if necessary. Proceed with caution.” The AWACS said along with giving the order to use lethal force on the UFOs if they don’t divert away from the base.

“Slammer Two-One copies, Two if they don’t change course soon just-“. Schnitzel said before he got interrupted by the UFOs attempting to collide into him.

“Oh shit!” Schnitzel screamed out before he inverted his F-16 and pulled the stick back to dive towards the ground and break away from the incoming UFO.

“Holy shit, Slammer Two-One you good?” Sherlock screamed out as he witnessed the two nearly colliding with each other after seeing Schnitzel’s F-16 broke off and loses sight of him.

“I’m good Two, you’re cleared to engage the hostiles. Take them down before they get any closer to the base!” Schnitzel ordered him to do. 

“Roger Two, preparing to engage.” Sherlock complies.

His adrenaline starts to kick in at the heat of the moment as he cycles through his options of weapons mounted on his F-16, he has the M61A1 20mm gatling gun loaded with 510 rounds, two AIM-120 Medium Range Radar air-to-air missiles racked on either side of his wing tips and two AIM-9 Sidewinder heat seeker air-to-air missiles on the racks underneath each side of his wings and carrying extra tanks of fuel on the last set of racks closest to his fuselage.

Sherlock picks the AIM-9 Sidewinder heat seeker missile, he switches the MASTER ARM SWITCH to ARM and gets the targeting reticle onto one of the UFOs. This is what he signed up for, he raised his right hand to defend the airspace of the United States and it’s allies from any threats and this would be no exception. He takes a deep breathe before getting a good tone on his HUD and presses his thumb on the red “pickle button” on his stick.

“Two, Fox Two!” He felt the AIM-9 rocket out of the right side of his wing, traveling at 1,900 miles per hour, the missile guides itself towards the heat of its targets and explodes once it got close enough. A fireball lit up in front of him while seeing the UFO he shot going down with a trail of black smoke. “Two, Splash One!” Sherlock announces his first kill.

Sherlock saw another fire ball lit up on another UFO after a missile hit it, but it wasn’t his own. “One, Splash One!” it was Schnitzel who announces his kill as he appeared in front of Sherlock at one o’clock high coming from behind. Sherlock was relieved his flight lead was still in the fight, he watches the other UFOs sped off at a speed that Sherlock and Schnitzel’s planes can’t catch up to.

Sherlock banks right to make a twenty degree turn to the right and levels himself out to take a chance to lock onto one of the five remaining UFOs flying away with his radar display, he locks onto the closest blip and switches to the AIM-120 radar missile. He gets a good tone, presses his thumb on the red “pickle button” and the radar missile rocketed off of the rack on his left wingtip. 

“Two, Fox Three!” Sherlock announces as he watched his missile travel at 3,000 miles per hour, his missile is trailing after the UFO at his eleven o’clock. The missile manages to reach its target and guides and detonates on the fleeing UFO. He watches the fire ball light up the sky.

“Two, Splash Two!” Sherlock managed to get his second kill on one of the fleeing UFOs before the rest of them were out of reach and got away.

The other four UFOs started to divert east and are about to exit the base’s airspace as it displayed on Sherlock’s airspace diagram on his GPS display.

“Slammer Flight, knock it off.” the AWACS announces the key word to disengage and reassess the situation.

“Roger, Slammer Two-One knock it off.”

“Slammer Two-Two knock it off.” The two pilots acknowledges back.

Sherlock was feeling a bit shaky, he did not know what he expected to encounter but after dealing with an alien aircraft that can execute inhumane maneuvers, it left him disturbed. He still tries to keep his cool so he can focus on the next task the AWACS is about to give him and his flight lead. Pretty sure Schnitzel tried to keep his bearing as well, so Sherlock tries to follow suit.

“Hunter, Slammer Two-One. Requesting nature of knock it off.” Schnitzel starts to ask.

“Slammer Two-One, this is Hunter. Be advised the remaining UFOs have left the base’s airspace, you’re next set of instructions are to return to base and prepare for debrief. Your replacement will be a flight of four Japanese F-15s coming from Komatsu Air Base. You guys are done for tonight, head back home.” the AWACS announces to the two pilots. The F-15 was another fighter plane that has twin engines with twin tails and is also bigger than the F-16.

“Slammer Two-One copies.”

“Slammer Two-Two copies as well.” The two pilots acknowledges.

“Man, that was fucking weird.” Sherlock says to Schnitzel on a private channel where only the two pilots can talk on. 

“You said it, I’ve never seen something move like that in the air before.” Schnitzel refers how the UFOs can zig zag up and down and is not something a regular plane would do. He knows how the F-16 can go up to 1,500 miles per hour and is very maneuverable. But what he and Sherlock went up against was something that can out-speed and outperform his aircraft in an intercept and a dogfight.

“We’d be done for if we had to go up against them in a high aspect fight and if they were really trying to kill us.” Sherlock did had a point, he managed to shoot down a few them but it felt like he was just picking them off like flies. He’s been through simulated dogfights with other pilots before with either the same jet as his own or a different airframe, his jet has its own strengths and weaknesses but he uses it to the best of his ability to get the upper edge in a fight. But he knew if they went head on with those “flying trash cans with windows” in a fight, then he and his flight lead wouldn’t last that long and get shot down because what he just saw earlier threw everything he trained for out of the window. 

“Yeah, let’s just head back home and get the debrief over with. I want to forget this ever happened.” Schnitzel suggested to drop the subject and move on, he was already tired. He might want to drink it off after this.

“Roger on Two.” Sherlock acknowledges, now it would just be a story that’ll be hard to explain to other people, let alone believable. But now all he can care about now is getting back home, he was also getting tired himself. 

The two F-16s bank left to turn into Misawa Air Base’s general direction and level themselves out. The lead plane puts on full afterburner from his engine and starts to speed off along with the other just two miles behind as they both start to rocket themselves back to base at 1,500 miles per hour.


	2. Abduction

Two Days Later  
Idol Talent Agency Building Conference Room  
1000 Local Time

“Good morning everyone!” Aya-Chan greeted the rest of Paste Palettes that walked through the door with positive energy throughout the room.

“Good morning Aya-chan.” Chisato greets her back as she walks in.

“Good morning Aya-san, Chisato-san. Today’s seems like a great day to practice with Bushido!” Eve greets the two along with mentioning her Samurai code for practice.

“Huehehe, good morning to you too Eve-san.” Maya enters the room as well.

“Good morning to you too, Aya-chan.” Hina greets everyone as she was the last one to enter the conference room.

Everyone is wearing their casual attires as they surround the conference room table, Aya with her frilly white dress with pink floral patterns, Hina with her blue gingham jacket and black pants, Chisato with her thin white blouse and yellow sunflower skirt, Eve with her turquoise pattern turtle neck sweater, white long-sleeve blouse and white pants, and Maya with her white tank top, black pants with thin suspenders straps, and dull blue jacket wrapped around her waist.

The girls were about to start practice, but first they were requested to be in the conference room by the staff to discuss about their agenda for the future. The incident with the government agents coming to the studio and Mo’s escape died down a bit for the last two days, everything was going back to normal.

“I heard we’re having another performance next week, I can’t wait!” Aya says with excitement.

“Really, that’s gonna be so Boppin!” Hina joins in with Aya on the excitement.

“Well we’re gonna need to practice to start practice as soon as we can, you don’t want to mess up your lines again. Am I right Aya-chan?” Chisato asks Aya alarming, she swears Aya always manages to mess up her lines.

“Ehhh, you’re so mean Chisato-chan! I’ll try not to forget them again.” Aya whines before she reassures to Chisato.

“Hahaha, Aya-chan‘s bound to mess up her lines, she always manages to forget.” Hina teases Aya with a smug face.

“Ugh, Hina-chan stop.” Aya cries out.

“I heard we’re getting some new instruments and outfits as well.” The drummer speaks up. 

“That’s nice, that means we have some new cute clothes to try out!” The Finnish Samurai added.

The girls continued to discuss about the next set of events, Hina decides to pull out her phone and starts to surf the internet until she got a shocked expression from noticing an article that she found on the local news network.

“Everyone, Take a look at this!” Hina said alarmingly to the girls in the room.

“What’s wrong Hina-chan?” Aya asked with concern.

“Yeah, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Chisato added.

Hina decides to take a seat in the middle of the conference table and the rest of Pastel Palettes gathered behind her to see what’s on her phone. The article had a picture of an F-16 taking off a runway at night and the header was “Two American F-16s shot down three out of seven UFOs.” The girls gasp with shocked expressions left on each of their faces, Maya decides to read the whole article out loud. The article mentioned the UFOs being detected on radar fifty miles south of Misawa Air Base where they didn’t respond to any communication attempts with the air traffic controller on watch, so the U.S. Air Force scrambled two F-16s along with mentioning the pilots’ names and conducted an intercept on the bogeys and identify what they are. 

The girls got a bit more surprised after reading the part where the pilot described what the UFO looked like since that was exactly what Mo’s ship looks like, he mentioned how one of them was zig zagging up and down which already told him that this was not a regular plane he was dealing with. He also added where one of the UFOs also tried to collide with his flight lead and both of them shot three UFOs down and watches the other four got out of reach retreated to the east. The pilots were weirded out about what they encountered and hope they don’t run into them again. The details about what they found at the crash site were stated that nothing was found other than the wreckage was already recovered and transported by military trucks leaving its destination unknown.

“I-it can’t be, Mo-chan!” Hina’s words exited her mouth when she started crying. She was really devastated by what happened to her friend. “Just why, how could they do this to Mo-chan and his friends!?” Hina stood up and slammed her fists on the table. 

“Hina!” Eve and Chisato screamed out in surprise.

“Hina, calm down!” Aya said in an attempt to calm her down as she got scared by her. She can see the sadness and rage in her green glowing eyes.

“Yeah Hina, you’re not being yourself. Let’s stop and try to think this through.” Maya added, the girls were surprised to see in Hina in this state. They’ve always seen her so happy and relaxed, but now they start see a very pissed off Hina who would want nothing more to find Mo and hurt the people that hurt him from what it looks like.

“Calm down, fuck that! These government agents shot down Mo-chan and now their going to do all these messed up experiments on him and friends!” Hina screamed out with the top of her lungs. “Mo-chan just wanted to get along with humans like us but people like them have to be really horrible and fucked up and just need to do fucked up things for their own curiosity and hideous needs! They are disgusting, it’s not right, fuck them! We need to do something about this!” She was really pissed and hated those government agents and scientists that conduct experiments on extraterrestrials. She did have a point, that type of experimental shit is just wrong and she’s very determined to try to put a stop on this.

“Hina-chan, I understand where you’re coming from. But there’s nothing we can do to people that have that much power such as the government! There’s just no way the five of us can do anything about it, we could get killed if they actually tried to the first time.” Chisato said as she glared towards Hina. “Fucking think Hina, think about the consequences, we got away the first time but the second time won’t happen! I won’t stand with it, if it’s just gonna put our lives in jeopardy again.” She understood where Hina was coming from, she didn’t really want to abandon Mo, but she had to look at the bigger picture and the survival of her friends.

“Fuck that, if you’re not gonna help me find Mo-Chan. I’ll go out there and do it myself!” Hina said before she starts to walk around the table towards the door. She didn’t really had a plan on what to do, but she couldn’t just sit there while knowing Mo and his friends are being tortured. 

Aya, Eve, and Maya were shocked once the two started arguing along with hearing some strong swearing from them. They felt helpless since they couldn’t stop the escalating argument and watch Hina start towards the door. Until Aya starts to run towards her and stop her.

“Hina-chan, please don’t go!” Aya said as she hugged Hina to stop her. “I want to help you save Mo-chan too but please don’t go out there and do it by yourselves, we don’t know what these government agents will try to do to you too! Let’s all stop and try to come up with something together, right Chisato-chan?” Aya said through her crying voice, she felt like everything was getting heated and falling apart.

“Let go of me Aya-chan, this is something I must do!” Hina says as she tries to push Aya from hugging her but just won’t let go.

“Aya-chan, I don’t think you also understand what we’re-“ Chisato said before the power cut off and a sudden gun shot and screams of people filled the hallway through the door of the conference room. 

“What was that!?” Maya asked as she jumped and kneeled behind the table.

“It’s coming from the hallways right outside that door, quick everyone get under the table!” Chisato gestured and everyone followed suit and ushered themselves under the table. 

They were all on their knees gathered tightly underneath the table and hugged each other as tightly as possible, they were all scared of what’s happening out in the hallway.

“C-Chisato-chan, what’s happening?” Aya asked in her scared tone, she was sweating bricks and shaking intensely.

“Shh quiet Aya-chan, we don’t know who’s out there and what they want to do with us.” Chisato replied with a whisper to make sure they won’t be heard from whomever’s outside.

“Everyone get down on the ground, nobody moves or else you will be fucking shot!” A male voice screamed out on the other side of the room.

“Where are the group of girls that escaped with the mole!?” Another male voice demanded on where Pastel Palettes was located.

“I don’t know man, they’re not here for all I know.” One of the staff’s voice responded. “Please don’t-“ His voice was cut off by the sound of a gunshot and followed by a thump to the ground. 

The staff was shot by whoever was outside and his lifeless body can be heard when it hit the ground. Aya, Maya and Eve were about to start screaming until Chisato covered Aya’s mouth with her hand to suppress her scream with a muffled one while Hina managed to cover Eve and Maya’s mouths before they were about to scream as well. The girls were all scared, they had no escape from the room other than the door and the window where a huge drop awaits them.

Hina can sense the fear in all of them, she can even see Chisato was scared but is also trying to be strong for the rest of her friends. Hina wonders what she can do to get her friends out of this situation, she’s the genius so she must think of something right? She tries to look around the room for something her and her friends can use as an escape route until she heard more noises come from the door.

Footsteps can be heard towards the door, where he turned the knob to find out it was locked thanks to Hina locking it before they hid under the table. The man groaned and started to kick the door repetitively, the door finally gave in and swung open where all the girls screamed in fear.

“Oh shit, just the people we were looking for. Hey boss, they’re over here. Ya’ll don’t try anything funny unless you want a hole in you got it?” The man demanded as he pointed his gun towards the girls and called for the one in charge. He was wearing a black tactical shirt and pants with tactical gear and a ski mask. Two more men showed up, one of them who appears to be wearing a suit, shorter and has a chain on his looks like to be the boss.

There were three men in the room along with two others outside watching the hallways. One was at the door armed with an H&K MP7 submachine gun, another at the corner to the far left of the room with an H&K G36 pointed towards the girls under the table and the leader was squatting in front of them with a USP .45 handgun on his right arm resting on his right thigh. The leader took off his shades with his left hand and rest his left arm on his left thigh, he looks like to be a 50 year old Japanese man with a dark skin complexion and a wrinkled face who stood at 5’8 or 172 cm.

“Aya Maruyama, Hina Hikawa, Chisato Shirasagi, Eve Wakamiya, and Maya Yamato, I am pleased to meet each and every one of you.” The leader greeted them. “I heard you girls are really famous idols all over Japan. But sadly due to certain circumstances, you all have a lot of explaining to do. All of you need to get out of the table, lie flat in your belly and put your hands behind your back.” The leader demanded, he sounded really creepy since due to his old and raspy voice.

“You heard the man, fucking do what you were told!” The man at the door ordered them to do as well as shaking his weapon forward as to intimidate them.

The girls were cornered, they all nodded at each other with fear in each others’ faces and complied to what they said. They all lined up beside each other, lay flat on their bellies and rested their hands behind the small of their backs.

The leader stood back up to put his shades back onto his face and holstered his pistol, he nodded at the other two men to secure them and left the room. They complied and the man at the far left corner went up behind each of the girls and zip tied their hands together while the other kept his gun pointed at them.

Hina felt the zip ties being secured on her wrist really tight from behind, she can see Aya facing her where she was about to cry until a bag went over her head to block her field of vision. Hina starts thinking to herself and about her regrets, she thought about how selfish she sounded about Mo and what Chisato said about putting their lives at risk. Hina started to cry to herself at the fact that they’re all tied up and had nowhere else to go and no one to save them, she really loved her friends and felt like it was her fault that she got them in this situation. It was her idea to rescue Mo and try to get him out of there while they’re being hunted down by government agents. She also wished that she had a chance to make it up to Sayo for lying to her and wanted to come clean about Mo. All she can think of now is that they’re going to die sooner or later with the rest of her friends all because of her selfish actions. She was hoping that in some type of luck, a miracle would happen to save her and her friends or if anything at least save the rest of Pastel Palettes while she gets left behind.


	3. Briefing

Yokota Air Base, Tokyo, Japan  
Central Intelligence Agency Front  
1136 Local Time

The sound of helicopters can be heard rumbling the entire building as they flew over, you can hear them landing due to the sound of the rotors continuing to spin as the thrust starts to cut off.

The building is located southeast of Yokota’s airfield, it’s a mock headquarters for the Central Intelligence Agency that’s involved in foreign and domestic affairs taking place in Japan. Analysts keeping watch on the cities’ infrastructure for any suspicious activities, spies conduct espionage on anywhere they need to for intelligence gathering on useful information for their cause, then we got the snake eating mercenaries and combat pilots that go into direct action whenever the time is necessary and the order to dispatch has been given.

Kokoro’s lead body guard; Suit A, was walking down the hallway to the briefing room. Suit A has her long her tied up to a bun and is wearing a black T-shirt, a tan Condor Modular Operator Plate Carrier equipped with ballistic plates and magazine pouches, khaki 5.11 tactical pants, black Rothco Force Entry Boots with an M4 equipped with an EOTech 552 Holographic Weapon Sight, a fore grip and a suppressor on the barrel with the weapon strapped around her shoulders with a tan Modular Integrated Combat Helmet with a rhino mount on the top made for night vision goggles in her right hand. 

Her partner; Suit B, was walking beside her. She has the same tied up hair as before along with the straight bangs and was wearing something similar to A but has a black version of her plate carrier, same helmet, black Nike SFB Gen 2 Tactical Boots, and black 5.11 pants. She was also armed with an FN SCAR-L(Mk.16) with an Aimpoint Comp M4 red dot sight, a fore grip equipped with a deployable bipod and a short barrel. The two started to work with the Black Ops of the Central Intelligence Agency on a top secret operation that required their help, the suit with short hair; Suit C, was left behind keeping guard on Kokoro Tsurumaki, her girlfriend Misaki Okusawa and the rest of Hello Happy World while they enjoyed their weekend at the mansion. 

Before working for the Tsurumaki Family, the suits used to be in the Japanese Air Self Defence Force Air Rescue Wing which is the Japanese counterpart of the U.S. Air Force Pararescuemen. They have rescued downed pilots in Iraq and Afghanistan during their time of service before they got hired by the Tsurumaki Family. Kokoro’s family sent them when they have been requested to tag along in the operation from the CIA’s Director of Operations in Japan due to the fact they’ve interacted with the girls of Pastel Palettes for most of the time and hopefully able to negotiate with them to progress through the operation.

The suits entered the briefing room, which is located on the right side of the building on the second floor. There is a projector facing the wall in the middle of six rows of folding chairs with five chairs on each row with framed pictures of American soldiers in combat in various events around the world from World War Two up until Operation Iraqi Freedom. There was a desk on the rear right hand corner of the room with computer connected to the projector with a short Latino male analyst operating it along with the leader of the group talking to him. The people occupying the seats were four combat pilots in their green flight suits who landed the helicopters outside the building, ten other operators with tactical gear, tactical pants and T-shirts in various colors from black, olive drab and khaki and a couple of more people in flight suits who happen to be crew chiefs for the pilots. The suits joined in and took their seats on the first and second chair on the third row next to a couple of mercenaries and the pilots in front of them, this is the crew they’re going to be working with for this operation. The man finished talking to the analyst in the back corner and went in front of the group to conduct the briefing. 

“Alright everyone settle down.” An average height and build, bald Caucasian man said, his name was Nick “Orbit” Henderson. He was a former AC-130 pilot, he flew the flying gunship on missions providing air support to U.S. Army Special Forces, U.S. Navy SEALs, Marine Recon and etc. He orbits around his targets during night and his gunners launched a bombardment of shells ranging from the 25mm, 40mm and the 105mm which devastated it’s victims by causing a huge amount of damage without even knowing where it came from. Now after being in the CIA after quite some time, he works as the person in charge of the current operation. “If you all didn’t know already, it’s been nearly three quarters of the hour since the idol band group Pastel Palettes got abducted and is right now being transported in a white unmarked box truck. The hostages’ names are Aya Maruyama, Hina Hikawa, Chisato Shirasagi, Eve Wakamiya and Maya Yamato.”

The image from the projector showed pictures zoomed in on the girls from Pastel Palettes wearing zip ties around their wrists and bags over their heads while being shoved into a white box truck by the men in black clothing, tactical gear and ski masks viewed from the third floor of an adjacent building.

“Thanks to Suit C, we managed to get a tracking device on Eve Wakamkiya just yesterday afternoon.” Henderson said. “So we were able to have the spies track them down at the Idol Talent Agency Building right before the abduction.” An image of Eve Wakimya showed up on the screen posing in one of her latest model editions.

“So from what we got from the surveillance team over there, they lost access to the security cameras once these men pulled up in a box truck and two black SUVs at around 1027 Local.” The analyst operating the projector from the rear said. “It’s safe to say that they managed to cut the power by activating an electro magnetic pulse into the building’s electrical system. Our team started to follow the truck at around 1052 Local, right now they are currently trailing the vehicles on a road next to the Tohoku Expressway at Magome-juku.” The image switched to show a live gps of the highway with the convoy and surveillance team’s location.

“Our mission is to intercept the truck and its escort, get the hostages in the truck and get out before the police arrives. Any questions?” Henderson asks the group.

The Suits think about how the operation is going to run, whether they’ll be in time to save Patel Palettes or not, get the people responsible for it. All they can do is follow a plan that must be well executed to get them back safely, another thought popped up of hoping Hello Happy World will be okay and won’t have to be involved with what they’re going up against, the Tsurumaki Family gave them their soul trust for the safety of their daughter and her friends. And that’s what they’re about execute.

“Alright that’s good, I’ll take it from here.” A bearded Caucasian man with a ball cap on his face standing 6’3 with a tan T-shirt, black tactical pants, and coyote brown tactical gear. “So right now our enemy is Masushi Hajimoto, he’s a rogue agent of the Public Security Intelligence Agency. He’s been responsible for the missing entities from UFO crashes and believed to be conducting in humane experiments on these extraterrestrials all over Japan for the last ten years.” An image shows up on the projector with a 50 year old Japanese man with dark complexion and wrinkled face.

The man who took over the brief is Jocko Hendricks, a former U.S. Navy SEAL. Before he joined the CIA’s Black Ops, he used to walk thirty miles with sixty pounds of gear on his back while carrying his weapon through rugged terrain in the hot sun or cold nights for him and his team to kill high ranking leaders of the Islamic State, Taliban, Al Qaeda and etc. He’s been deployed mostly around Afghanistan, Syria and Iraq until he got out of the Navy, now he’s the Commander of the Black Ops of the CIA in the Far East region.

“Right now, he’s the person responsible for the abduction of Pastel Palettes thanks to our spies spotting him over there.” Hendricks continued with the background of the wanted spy. “The reason why is right now unknown, but we do know is that he has something to do with the missing entities from the wreckage of the intercept incident two nights ago. So be on your toughest guard and take this guy down with caution.” 

“Alright so here’s the game plan for today, right now weather is mostly sunny for the entire day, the wind is at around eight knots so the flight will go as planned, time on target will be at 1220 Local, the intercept point is near the Tohoku Expressway at Hanetsukuasahicho.” Henderson said as he took over to put out the information of the operation. “Team One will take down the convoy while Team Two stays up the air to provide overwatch and act as the Quick Response Force. After that, Team one will secure the hostages and will be extracted and head back to base. Does anyone have any questions?” 

Everyone in the room stayed silent and shook they’re heads indicating that no further questions were needed. 

“Alright then, Team One is with me, Suit A, Suit B, Marcus, Tucker and Cox. We will be carried by Crash and Stack” Hendricks said as he nods to the two men in the green flight suits.

James “Crash” Coot and Larry “Stack” Erwin, they were UH-60 helicopter pilots from the U.S. Army Special Operations Aviation Regiment. They used to carry Special Forces operators from various branches in and out of hotspots during combat, Crash got shot on the right side of his stomach by a 7.62x39mm round shot from an AK-47 of a Taliban fighter in Afghanistan but still managed to fly the helicopter with the operators on board while the co-pilot was still alive but unconscious after being shot in the throat and head back to base only to crash land from losing power to his rear rotor causing it to spin while it crashed. He managed to land it soft enough for his passengers to survive but the aircraft was a wreck after that, hence his callsign. Stack just got his callsign for stacking a bunch dominoes until the blast from an AH-64 Apache helicopter taking off blew it away.

Jake Marcus and Henry Tucker were former U.S. Army Rangers in the 75th Ranger Regiment and Harry Cox was a former U.S. Air Force PJ, these guys were elites back in their time in the military which is why they’re also in the position they’re at right now along with the Suits and Hendricks. 

The crew chiefs came back from going outside for a bit to check the helicopters, they went up to talk to the pilots and then waved down the team to start loading.

“Alright that’s it everybody, let’s move!” Hendricks screamed out as he secured his M4 and ushered his team outside the building to board the helicopters.

The Suits, Hendricks and the rest of the team exited the building outside into the flight line. They see two UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters parked adjacent to each other with the nose facing towards them. The team walked up to the helicopter on their left where the crew chief counts each operator boarding the aircraft. Everyone boarded the helicopter and the crew chiefs got to their positions where the M61 Minigun is emplaced on the side of the helicopter.

The Suits felt nostalgic since it’s been a long time that they’re going to see action again, they’ve been inserted to enemy territory while getting shot at to bring downed pilots to the helicopter and back to base safely many times before. After their contract was up, the three got hired by Kokoro’s father to be bodyguards for her, ever since they’ve been watching over Kokoro and attending to her and her friends’ needs. Since Kokoro can do backflips and all those crazy tricks that a super athletic person can do, they could see why her father hired them to be her bodyguards, it was to simply keep pace with her while concerning her and her friends’ safety. Now they’re going off to help out Kokoro’s friends, which was the girls of Pastel Palettes and hope they can get to them in time before anything happens.

The Suits can see the other helicopter Eric “Limbo” Fisher and Jerry “Block” Hernandez was flying. Limbo was a U.S. Navy SH-60 Seahawk pilot, the Seahawk was a navy configured version of the UH-60 Blackhawk that landed on ships out at sea while Block flew the Air Force configured version, the MH-60 Pavehawk. Block was a U.S. Air Force Search and Rescue pilot. 

“This is Gyro Five-One, radio check.” Crash called out on the radio.

“Gyro Five-One, this is Five-Two. Good comms, good comms.” The other Blackhawk pilot said.

“Alright let’s head to target location, at heading Zero Two Zero.” Crash said on the radio after hearing Limbo’s voice.

“Roger, that’s a good copy.” Limbo replied back.

Crash starts to lift his helicopter one hundred feet off the ground, shifted the nose of his helicopter to a heading of 020 degrees north and throttled the helicopter forward where he slowly gains airspeed and altitude while heading to the intercept point. He looks at the rear view mirror where he sees Limbo and Block’s helicopter trailing behind them and hopes he and his wingman will make it in time to save the hostages and get them back home, like normal day in the office.

Suit A releases her magazine from her M4 to feel how heavy it is to see if the magazine is fully loaded, after that she puts it back into the magazine slot of her weapon and rests it on her chest with the sling attached to it. She crosses her fingers and gives a fist bump to Suit B.

“Just like old times right?” Suit B screamed out to ask through loud violent sound of the helicopters rotor blades spinning.

“Yeah, let’s make sure we get Pastel Palettes out of there safely.” Suit A screamed back, she was determined to save Pastel Palettes with her partner, just like old times sake.

“You bet, boss.” Suit B replied back.


	4. Retaliate

Hanetsukuasahicho, Japan  
On the road near Tohoku-Expressway  
1215 Local Time

It was getting hot in the room, there’s barely enough lighting from the sun to see but having a bag to block your field of vision makes it worse, the feeling of having other peoples’ sweaty bodies rubbing against you in this hot room is already bad enough. The floor was shaking a couple of times after the truck hits a couple of bumps on the way.

Hina remembers that she and her friends were shoved into a box truck while blindfolded and heard two guards walk into the crate of the truck with them to probably watch them. She feels hot all over her body drenched with sweat, hot breaths along with the heat of noon heating up the room.

She starts to check her surroundings by the limited visibility of the room provided through one of the holes on the potato sack that’s over her head, looking through the hole she starts to make out the format of the crate. Hina and her friends are lying down together in the middle with their heads facing the right side of the crate, she sees one armed guard holding a G36C while wearing tactical gear at the door and another using the same equipment as the first one at the front side. The guards were both sitting down resting their weapons on their thighs with their backs to the wall and heads down, the heat was probably probably getting to them and made them tired as well.

Hina heard a sniffle and cry next her, she looks at the source of the sound to make out what seems to be Aya as she can see the dress that she’s wearing while the person on the other side of Hina turns out to be Chisato with her white blouse and yellow dress. Hina was placed in the middle of the five girls, she sees the rest except her and Aya were asleep so she tries to whisper at Aya to get her attention without trying to alert any of the guards.

“Pss Aya-chan, is that you?” Hina asks as she whispers to confirm it’s her.

“Y-yes, who-who is this?” Aya whispers with a crying voice and a tone of fear.

“It’s me, Hina-chan.” Hina whispered back.

“H-Hina-chan, where are we? I’m scared.” Aya cried out, she was really terrified from what happened to them earlier.

“I don’t know where we’re at, but can you do me a favor? I think I can get us out of here.” Hina said reassuringly.

“Eh, how Hina-chan?” Aya asked in a surprised but confused tone.

“I have a nail clipper in my bra, I’m gonna need you to use your mouth to get it out so we can cut ourselves free and try to take down the guards.” Hina whispered flatly.

“E-eh, w-what do you mean by that!? T-that’s indecent and we’re both girls!” Aya whispered surprised and shock, she was a little bothered by the fact by what Hina asked her to do and that they’re both girls.

“It doesn’t matter right now, just get me the nail clipper in my bra so we can cut ourselves free.” Hina said reassuringly. “I want to get us out of the situation we’re in.” She followed up with as she glances at the guards looking away while sitting down making themselves comfortable.

“Umm, okay as long as you are fine with it.“ Aya replied back as she blushed behind the sack that’s over her face. She really felt awkward about what she’s gonna do, but if it’s gonna try to get them out of the situation they’re in then she doesn’t care. “What are we gonna do after we cut ourselves free?” 

Hina scoots herself a bit closer to Aya’s face and whispers her plan.

“We’re gonna take out the guards and get us out of here.” Hina said.

“E-eh, how are we gonna do that!?” Aya asked in a nervous tone.

“I’m gonna need you to distract the guard at that door.” Hina explains her plan to Aya. “I’ll take care of the other guard at the other end and when I grab his weapon, I need you to get out of the way so I can shoot him. You can do at least that right?”

“O-okay, I’ll be in your care.” Aya said as she accepted the plan and tries to follow Hina’s lead.

“Hina-chan, Aya-chan, is that you?” A voice whispered out to them.

“Yes, who is that? Is that you Chisato-chan?” Hina replied back in question. 

“Yes, what are you guys doing?” Chisato asked.

“Come here so I can tell you.” Hina replied back.

Chisato did what Hina asked and scooted herself closer to Hina.

“How’s Maya-Chan and Eve-chan?” Hina asked.

“Eve-chan is still out.” Chisato said.

“Same with Maya-chan.” Aya also adds in.

“So what are we gonna do?” Chisato gets to the point. 

“I have a nail clipper in my bra, Aya-chan is gonna grab it with her mouth and she’s gonna give it to me so I can cut myself free.” Hina explains the plan to Chisato. “Then after that you and Aya-chan are gonna do the same and take that guard at the door while I take care of the other one at the opposite side.” 

“Okay, then let’s do it.” Chisato agreed without asking, she was probably too focused on getting the girls to safety than how Aya is gonna do something kind of indecent to get them out of there. 

Hina turns to Aya and faces her, she scoots herself a bit up to align her chest with Aya’s face. She was about to execute her plan.

“Okay Aya-chan, let’s do it.” Hina said.

“O-okay then, here it goes.” Aya said as she leans towards Hina’s chest, her heart was not ready for this.

Aya leans her head towards Hina’s chest, she uses her nose to feel for the nail clipper that’s in Hina’s bra. She starts to bite the nail clipper through the sack that’s on her head and Hina’s clothes, she felt something hard touching her chin to make out Hina’s nipple. She felt a bit awkward touching Hina’s breasts but she regained her focus and used her tongue to push the nail clipper up towards Hina’s chin until she felt the neck area of Hina’s shirt get passed.

Hina felt Aya’s chin touching her nipple, it felt pleasuring due to the fact it was Aya. She had a crush on Aya for a while but never showed any signs of it due to the fact that Chisato mentioned that idols should never date, but she tries to control her hormones and focuses on the plan. She felt Aya grab the nail clipper off of her chest and turns her back towards her and touches her face to release the nail clippers. 

Aya releases the nail clippers into Hina’s hands that was behind her back and Hina tries to angle the nail clippers toward the zip ties around her and slide the zip ties in between the blades. Once she feels confident that the blades are aligned perfectly, she pushes the lever down and heard a snapping sound which indicated the zip ties came loose and felt the restraints around her wrist disappear. She starts to work on Aya’s zip ties and cuts them off until she felt the the surface bounce her up along with the rest of Pastel Palettes and hit the floor hard which indicated the truck ran over a large bump which woke up everyone who was asleep including the guards. 

The sound of helicopter blades spinning can be heard from overhead, Hina heard gunfire and felt the truck came to a halt. She can see the guards trying to get up and put their weapons at the ready, she needed to act fast before they regain control. 

“Aya-chan, Chisato-chan, now!” Hina screamed out to them.

Aya took the sacks off of her and Chisato’s head, who’s still tied up, and rushed the guard at the door while Hina took on the other.

Hina tries to run and lunge at the guard at the deeper corner of the crate, the guard screamed at her and points his weapon towards her until Hina pushed the barrel to her right pushing it against the guard’s body before a round got discharged from the weapon. 

Hina pulls out the nail clippers with her right hand and used the filer to stab the left side of the man’s neck where it causes him to groan. He pulled it off his neck with a ton of blood spurting out, he overpowers Hina and pushes her against the wall with his weapon on her chest and while his right hand was covering his fresh wound, he kept putting pressure with his right elbow on her neck. The guard towered the 5’1 Hina while he stood at 6’1.

Hina caught a glimpse of Aya and Chisato struggling with the other guard while Eve and Maya were still tied up and had they’re heads covered. Aya was struggling to grab the guard’s weapon while Chisato was biting his right arm causing him to groan loudly. 

Feeling the pressure of the guard’s elbow on her neck, Hina starts to lift her right leg up and kick the man in the groin where she felt some of the pressure off of her neck. Hina grabs the guard’s G36 off his hands and bashes his face repeatedly with the butt stock of the rifle until he was completely on his back to the floor, she charges the weapon, aims the sights of the weapon at him and pulls the trigger three times to feel the recoil kick back into her right shoulder and discharged two rounds into his chest and one to his forehead causing his body to stop moving as the life exited his eyes.

Hina looks over to the other guard to see him push Aya and Chisato off of him, she turns over towards him and tries to draw her weapon to fire at him until a loud bang traveled across the room. Hina pulled the trigger once but after that she felt a sharp pain on the lower left of her belly, she can see that she shot the other guard on his right shoulder as he turned his attention to cover the spot the bullet had hit him. 

Hina placed her left hand on the spot where the bullet wound was at and felt her hand getting wet, she looks down to see what it was to see her hand covered in blood. Hina grasped at the sight of blood covering her white shirt and dripping out of the hole of her open wound, she felt a really hot and burning sensation all over her stomach and was starting to feels of the ache of the blunt force on where the bullet went and starts to feel weak, lightheaded and her vision starts to get blurry. She feel to the ground on her back as she starts to lose her vision and everything starts to fade black.

“Hina-chan, no!” Aya screamed out after she watched Hina fall to the ground.

Hina can here Aya screaming and crying as her vision was turning black, she heard the door of the crate open and heard a couple of gunshots and a body hit the ground. 

“Area clear!” A man’s voice screamed. “Everybody calm down, you’re all safe. Everything is gonna be okay!” He added on to calm the girls down.

“Hina-chan is hurt, she needs help!” Aya screamed back to them.

Hina can hear someone walking up to her and feels two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. 

“Let me see, shit she’s in critical condition! She needs immediate treatment, we gotta go now! Help me patch her up and let’s get out of here!” A familiar female’s voice screamed out.

After Hina listened to everything, she came to conclusion that her friends were rescued. After knowing that her friends are safe, she accepts the fact that she’s gonna die if she doesn’t make it. She just wished that had spent a little more quality time with her sister, apologize to Chisato for the attitude she gave her earlier, and she mostly wished that she confessed her feelings to Aya before she dies. But now that doesn’t really matter as long as they get to live on, she hopes they can move on without her.

“I love you, Aya-chan.” A feint whisper came out of Hina’s breathless voice before she completely passes out.


	5. Rescue

Hanetsukuasahicho, Japan  
Flying over the road near Tohoku-Expressway  
1220 Local Time

Two UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters were flying right behind the convoy, there were two black SUVs on the front and back of the white box truck. They were in pursuit of the convoy and the pilots start to make the call to execute the insertion.

“This is Gyro Five-Two, I got eyes on the truck.” Limbo called out on the radio of the helicopter.

“This is Gyro Five-One roger, I got the same. Be ready to provide overwatch.” Crash replied back, he turns over to the team on board his helicopter. “Hey, get ready. We’re about to drop you guys in thirty seconds!” Crash screamed over to Hendricks.

“Alright thanks. You heard the man, we got thirty seconds!” Hendricks screamed out to his team.

The suits checked their weapons and equipment along with the other operators on board as they get ready to touchdown and assault. They were worried for the girls of Pastel Palettes, hoping the girls are still okay and get them back to safety before anything bad happens.

A couple of gunshots from small arms fire could be heard being shot from the other helicopter, the black SUV in front of the truck and the truck itself came to stop after the drivers have been shot. The SUV behind the truck pulled over to the right with its side facing to the front of the road. 

Crash lands the helicopter in front of the truck and lead SUV with the right side of the helicopter facing the convoy while Limbo’s helicopter orbits around the area of operation. The light inside helicopter went from red to green which signals the operators on board to exit and execute their mission.

“Green light, green light! Let’s do this, go, go, go!” Hendricks screamed out as he exits the helicopter feeling pumped as fuck. 

The suits exit from the right side of the helicopter with Hendricks while Marcus, Tucker and Cox exit from the left side. The team lay flat on their bellies and assumed the prone position with their weapons facing toward their respective line of sight. 

The wind of the helicopter’s rotor blades was blowing gravel all over the place making it kind of hard to see through the flying particles being thrown around from the wind’s velocity. The helicopter lifted itself off the ground making it easier to see now that the wind cleared off.

The team got back into formation and formed a V facing towards the convoy with a five feet separation and have their weapons up and ready to shoot at anything hostile. From left to right was Cox, Marcus, Tucker, Hendricks, Suit A and Suit B. They walked forward towards the convoy until they saw movement at the black SUV that pulled over from behind the truck.

“Contact, eleven o’clock!” Marcus screamed out as he saw four men wearing black suits, vests and masks coming out and take cover behind the vehicle. 

Everyone got to the prone position to make themselves a smaller target and drew their weapons at the enemies. A few gunshots were exchanged from Marcus, Tucker and Cox with the men at the SUV. The four men at the SUV dropped dead to the ground with little to no movement after that.

“Contact down!” Tucker shouted out.

“You three check those guys out and make sure they’re no longer a threat.” Hendricks ordered Marcus, Tucker and Cox.

They acknowledged and went over to the bodies at the SUV with their weapons up to maintain security from any upcoming threats.

Suit A saw movement behind the driver and passenger seats and drew her M4 towards her target and squeezed the trigger twice to discharge two rounds into the driver seat and shifted her aim to the passenger seat and shot an extra two rounds, the rear left door open with a man wearing a the same uniform as the other adversaries fell out of the seat and just lied there with a pool of blood confirming her kill.

“Target neutralized!” Suit A screamed out.

Hendricks walked up to the man’s body that Suit A shot and placed his left fingers on his neck to check his pulse, he confirmed it as a kill as he felt nothing. He also took a peak in the back seat of the SUV to see other guy have bullet holes in his head, after that he continues moving on.

“Alright, let’s head to the back of the truck.” Hendricks said.

Hendricks took the lead as Suit A and Suit B followed behind him in a single file line with weapons up as they shuffled to the back of the truck. They got to the back of the truck where they heard a gunshot go off inside the crate of the truck.

“Shit, we got to hurry.” Suit B pointed out.

Suit A and Hendricks went up to the door and start to shift the levers to open the door of crate while Suit B sets up a perimeter behind them with her SCAR-L in a kneeling position. Marcus, Tucker and Cox came up and joined in on the activity. Marcus came up next to Suit B to help set up the perimeter while Tucker and Cox have their weapons ready and pointed towards the door once Hendricks and Suit A open it. Two more gunshots went off and screaming can be heard from inside the truck, they were running out of time of time, they needed to get to them fast. 

The door of the crate opened and what came to view was the guard holding onto his right shoulder with his left hand from a bullet wound while the other hand was holding onto his Heckler and Koch UMP, Aya and Chisato, who was still tied up, with their backs to the wall screaming at something, Eve and Maya still lying down tied up with bags over their heads but all in all screaming from what’s happening and at the farther end of the crate was Hina lying down unconscious while holding onto a G36 with her right hand and her left hand covering what seems to be a gunshot wound on the bottom left of her belly with the guard she took down next to her. 

The guard that shot Hina turned around to the rescue team and tried to draw his weapon until Tucker shot two rounds to his chest and one to his head with his Heckler and Koch 416 then later dropped dead to the floor. The rest of the team, excluding the perimeter guards, hopped inside the crate and started to draw their weapons up while they scan the area while Marcus and Suit B were pulling security on the perimeter.

“Area clear!” Tucker screamed out.

“Everybody calm down, you’re all safe! Everything is gonna be okay!” Hendricks screamed out reassuringly to them.

“Hina-chan is hurt, she needs help!” Aya screamed out to them.

“What did she say?” Cox asked as he doesn’t understand Japanese.

“Someone is hurt, let’s go check her out.” Suit A replied back.

Suit A and Cox walk up to Hina’s body while Tucker tries to untie Eve and Maya and Hendricks went over to check on Aya while he unties Chisato. Suit A kneels over Hina to examine her body for any damage.

“Let me see, shit she’s in critical condition!” Suit A screamed out. “She needs immediate treatment, we got to go now! Help me patch her up and let’s get her out of here!” 

“Hey Suit B, tell the girls that we got to head outside so we can get out of here!” Hendricks said to Suit B.

“Okay!” Suit be replied back as she walked up to the crate. “Everyone, let’s get outside so we can leave this place immediately!” Suit B shouted to the girls in Japanese.

“Yes Ma’am.” The girls, excluding Hina, replied back as they got up to their feet and exit the truck and followed Suit B to the front of the truck.

Hendricks sees them run off along with Tucker following from behind and he turns his head to see Suit A treating Hina while Cox is standing right behind them. It came to the conclusion that Hajimoto was nowhere to be found, but all that matters right now is to make sure the girls are safe.

“How is she?” Hendricks asked.

“She’s going into shock, but I’m almost finished patching her up so we can leave.” Suit A said as she applies pressure on the lower abdominal with her left hand and wraps an abdominal bandage around Hina’s stomach to cover the gunshot wound so it can be safe to transport her.

“Gyro Five-One, this is Badger One-Zero.” Hendricks pulled out his hand mic and called out to the helicopter pilot through his RT-1523 Single Channel Ground and Airborne Radio System that’s in his assault pack strapped to his back.

“Go ahead Badger.” Crash replied back.

“Hostages are secured, requesting immediate extract. We got one wounded in critical condition, how copy?” Hendricks replies back.

“Good copy, standby I’ll be touching down in sixty seconds.” Crash replied back.

“Roger that.” Hendricks replied back. 

Suit A finishes patching Hina up and Cox pulls out a folded up litter from his assault pack, he puts his bag back on his back and he fully extends the litter basket and sets down in the floor. Hendricks sees what’s happening and he rushes over to assist, Suit A lifts Hina up from her shoulders and Hendricks lifts her up by her feet while Cox slides the litter basket underneath her as they gently set her down on it. 

Suit A stayed on the side where Hina’s head is at and Cox went to the other side of the litter basket. The two put their hands on the handle bars and got ready to pick her up.

“Alright, on three. One, two, three!” Suit A sounded off.

The two picked Hina up with the litter at waist level and followed Hendricks with everyone else waiting outside for the helicopter to land. Crash’s helicopter hovers over the group and starts to descend down to the ground so he can land while everyone on the ground tries get out of the way. Once the helicopter touches down, one of the crew chiefs exits to help everyone get inside starting with Suit A and Cox carrying Hina, the girls and the rest of the team load up into the helicopter. 

Everything was super cramped since the UH-60 Blackhawk can hold up to 11 passengers, excluding the crew chiefs and pilots, but is still a pain in the ass as they also have Hina on a litter lying on the floor board of the helicopter. Right now she was top priority so everyone tries to suck it up and enjoy the most cramped up and uncomfortable flight back to Yokota Air Force Base.

Crash’s helicopter starts to lift up and gain altitude, after he reaches the desired cruising altitude he puts on full throttle towards the base’s direction as Limbo’s helicopter follows from behind.

Suit A gets a good view on Hina as she can see how much she went through during that struggle as Aya hovers over her crying. She can also see Chisato hugging Eve and Maya to calm them down but can see all three of them crying in regards of what happened to Hina. Suit A prays that they can get her back to base in time so she can get immediate treatment at the hospital before her condition gets worse. 

“Just hang in there, we’re almost home.” Suit A said.


End file.
